


Always You

by thedeathchamber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Friendship/Love, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathchamber/pseuds/thedeathchamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You. It's always you. John Watson, you keep me right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You




End file.
